Bloody Summer
by 0809m
Summary: Allison and Stiles finally got their revenge, they and the pack finally finished highschool They didn't expect that their summer will be filled with crazy old grandpas getting revenge, old boyfriends, news sheriffs, another kind of werewolves, and for worse relationship problems, sequel to Bloody senior year, TW/TVD crossover
1. Bloody party

**Hey everyone!  
Here's the second part of my "Bloody" series. It takes time two weeks after graduation.  
Thanks to the amazing Kitten2010 who edited and corrected this  
Please review let me know what you guys think, i will really appreciate that**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Vampire Diaries i just play with the characters a little.**

**Summary: Allison and Stiles finally got their revenge, they and the pack finally finished /  
They didn't expect that their summer will be filled with crazy old grandpas getting revenge, old boyfriends, news sheriffs, another kind of werewolves, and for worse relationship problems. Sequel to "Bloody senior year**

**Pairings/Characters: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski (friendship), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski (friendship), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood(past), Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey & Rebekah Mikaelson (friednship), Gerard Argent, Sheriff Liz Forbes, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Melissa McCall, Klaus Mikaelson**

* * *

****Bloody Summer

Chapter 1: Bloody Party

"Can you believe it?" a girl said into her cell phone. It was late at night and she turned into an alley, taking a short cut.

"It's dangerous to be out alone at night," a female voice purred from the darkness.

The girl gasped and dropped her phone to the ground. "You scared the crap out of me," she said uneasily. She tried to grab her phone, but before she could a high heeled shoe shattered the screen. The girl flinched and stumbled backwards. Shaking, she tried to memorize what her attacker looked like. The strawberry blonde curls fell on her shoulders without a hair out of place. She wore expensive looking clothes. The stranger was eerily perfect, from her manicured nails to her perfect make up and pearly white teeth.

The girl started running, letting her purse fall to the ground in hopes of distracting her assailant. She ran as hard and fast as she could, certain that she'd gotten away. She risked looking back and that's when she crashed into someone.

"You forgot your purse," the strawberry blonde said, examining the bag that she was holding. "It's nice, by the way. But...that's not what I want." Dark veins started to pop up around her eyes and in a flash she had her fangs buried in the girl's neck. The girl was paralyzed by fear. She could hardly believe what was happening to her. Surely it wasn't real.

The vampire pulled away from the girl's neck and looked into her eyes with a stern expression. "Forget all about this. Go home and wear a scarf until your neck heals."

In a flash it was over. The girl stood alone in the alley, looking around wildly and wondering why her neck hurt so badly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

"Where's Allison?" Scott sighed from his spot on the couch in Stiles' living room. "We'll be late for the party if she doesn't hurry." His friends didn't respond and he looked over to see Stiles and Isaac making out on the love seat. "Can you guys like...not do that? I'm right here."

"Cock blocker!" Isaac teased as he backed off of Stiles.

Stiles sighed and slid off of Isaac's lap. "I think you'll survive without her for a few more minutes."

Right on cue, Allison came bouncing down the stairs with Rebekah not too far behind her. "Let's go!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the pack was already at Danny's house. They'd bonded over the past few months and were practically inseparable. Isaac had plans of growing his pack, but he was waiting to find the right person. Even though they were a relatively small pack, they were better trained than most. Every weekend they worked together, learning to fight individually and as a group. In addition to that, Allison was teaching them everything she knew about hunters.

"Hey, guys!" Danny said to the newcomers. "The party's inside. Come in!" He quickly scanned the group. "Is Jeremy not coming?"

"He's probably having hot, steamy sex with his boyfriend," Stiles said bluntly.

"Have fun," Danny said. He left the group to join the group of people dancing in the living room.

"Is it just me or did he seem to be acting strange?" Rebekah asked as she poured a glass of punch.

"I smelled vervain," Boyd said, a hint of worry in his voice.

Isaac could see his pack was starting to feel uncomfortable and he took charge. "Just act normal," he said. The rest of the group dispersed, but Stiles and Rebekah stayed with Isaac.

Rebekah took sip of her drink and immediately started coughing. "Vervain," she whispered.

"Something's off," Stiles said. "Tell everyone to be careful. I'm going to go investigate."

It didn't take Stiles long to find Danny. He followed him up the stairs and took his chance to use his supernatural speed to pull Danny into a bedroom. He slammed the door behind them and pushed Danny against a wall.

"I know what you did to me," Danny accused. "I don't remember it, but I know you were using me."

"How do you know?" Stiles demanded.

"Lydia told me everything," Danny replied angrily. "She told me how you killed Jackson and made her a monster just like you."

"I know you're on vervain so I'm not going to bite you," Stiles said, tilting his head in thought. "Although I could just keep you hostage until it wears off and then I'll drink every last drop of your blood." There was a sharp pain in his abdomen and he backed off just enough to see a knife. He sighed and reached to pull it out. Letting his guard down was a mistake.

Danny punched Stiles hard and threw the drink he was holding at the vampire. Stiles backed away, hands scrambling at his burning skin. He let out a groan of pain and fell to his knees.

"Lydia told me to kill you," Danny said, kicking Stiles so that the vampire was on his back. Danny pulled a wooden stake out of the waistband of his pants. Stiles was pretty sure this was it for him. The music was loud and he wasn't sure if anyone would be able to hear him if he screamed.

Isaac must have figured out Stiles was in trouble because the door crashed open just as the tip of the stake pressed against Stiles chest. "Let him go," Isaac demanded. He'd partially shifted and his glowing red eyes and sharp teeth were enough to make Danny pause. Danny scrambled away was Isaac rushed at him. He drove the stake into Isaac's stomach, but that only seemed to anger the werewolf. Isaac's teeth dug into Danny's shoulder savagely and his claws slashed across the teen's face. Danny fell unconcious from the intense pain.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked.

"I'm fine," Stiles said. "And...not that that wasn't hot, but you bit him. We have to take him with us now."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The pack managed to sneak away from the party with Danny in tow. They took him to the basement under the former Hale house and locked him in one of the cells.

"We have to be more careful," Isaac said. "Lydia is smart, she's planning something. I'm pretty sure Danny was compelled to do that."

"I can't believe you bit him," Scott griped. Isaac couldn't blame Scott. The alpha had promised that he would only bite people who had given consent.

"He's lucky I didn't kill him," Isaac said. "I know I made a promise but he was hurting Stiles. I did what I had to Scott. Besides, you have to admit that the bite was probably the best thing that ever happened to you."

Scott shook his head. "Not even close."

"It cured your asthma," Isaac started listing reasons. "It made you better at sports. You got the girl. It was a gift, Scott. Just admit it."

Scott glared at the alpha and walked away, grumbling, "I can't believe you."

"I'll talk to him," Allison said, rushing after her boyfriend.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Allison found Scott sulking with his back against a tree not too far from the house. "Are you alright?"

Scott sighed. "I don't know. This is all too much. I mean...I guess, Isaac was right. The bite did a lot of good things for me but now we have to deal with this. It's all too much. Sometimes I wish I could be normal again."

"Scott, I know you don't really want to talk about this, but I need you to tell me the truth. Do you have a problem with me being a vampire?"

"Allison…" he said, but he couldn't seem to come up with anything else.

"I love being what I am, just so you know," she said. "Let me know when you're ready to actually talk about it." She disappeared into the shadows before he could come up with anything else to say.

Scott let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding in. He knew she was right. They did need to talk about things, but first he needed to figure himself out first. The only thing he's really sure about is that he loves her and he hoped she'd be able to forgive him.

::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::

The homeless man let out a loud scream as Allison cut his wrist with her knife. She took in a deep breath, savoring the smell of the blood before she put her lips on the wound. Her gums ached as her fangs came out for the first time. She looked up and saw Stiles taking his first drink of blood from the man's neck. They paused for a moment, looking at each other. Stiles had dark veins around his eyes and his fangs were a pearly white in the moonlight. She knew she looked the same way. They smiled at each other and continued to drink until the man fell dead in their arms.

:::::::::::Flashback end:::::::::

"What are you thinking?" Stiles voice in the present interrupted her thoughts of the past.

"The night we became vampires," she replied.

Stiles laughed. "That was a crazy night."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Danny failed," Lydia said.

Jackson was immediately on edge. "I thought you said we weren't going to put Danny in the middle of this."

Lydia shrugged. "He was the best option. They trust him...well, they did."

Jackson watched in exasperation as she calmly filed her nails. He loved her, he really did, but he felt like he was being used. It was almost like being the Kanima all over again.


	2. Bloody hunters

**Thanks to Kitten2010 who edited and corrected this fic.**

**Thanks to the people who followed this :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

****Bloody Summer

Chapter 2: Bloody hunters

"That was a nice restaurant. Don't you agree, love?" Kol asked, smiling fondly as he opened the car door on the passenger's side.

Jeremy smiled and slid into the seat. "Yeah, it was really good. It's been a while since we've been able to actually sit and eat."

Kol leaned inside the car and gently kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "Just wait until Niklaus calms down. I'll take you to see the world."

Jeremy smiled at the promise. "I know you will. This town has been a great hiding place."

A pained expression crossed over Kol's face. "Do you here that?"

Jeremy started to shake his head, but then he heard a man whisper, "Are you sure that's them?"

There was a shuffling sound. "That's them," a second whisper confirmed.

Yet another voice chimed in, "Remember, just shoot them and go."

Jeremy turned to Kol with panic in his eyes. A second later, bullets and arrows were flying. The back window of the car shattered. Kol moved quickly, shielding Jeremy with his body. Kol didn't care about the bullets and arrows that hit him. Those things couldn't hurt him, but losing Jeremy…that would destroy him more completely than any weapon ever could.

Kol's body went limp above Jeremy. His skin turned grey and Jeremy was terrified, but he stayed still as he heard the men approaching.

"Are they dead?" one asked.

"I think so," the other responded.

Jeremy waited for a moment and eased himself out from under Kol, letting his lover's limp body fall into the seat. In a fit of rage and supernatural speed, Jeremy found the two men and blocked their paths. "You messed with the wrong vampires," he said through clenched teeth as he took the weapons from their hands. "Who sent you?"

"We'll never tell you," one of the men said.

Jeremy shook his head and let his fangs extend. "Let me rephrase that. Tell me who sent you and I won't kill you."

"Argent," the second man yelped.

"Argent?" Jeremy repeated. That was definitely puzzling. The only living Argent was Allison and she definitely wouldn't have sent hunters after them. Something wasn't adding up. Jeremy snapped the hunter's neck and let his body fall to the ground.

"You said you weren't going to kill us!" the other hunter cried.

Jeremy shrugged. "I changed my mind." He killed the second hunter and then rushed to the car. His fingers dug frantically at Kol's wounds until he found the bullet and pulled it out of Kol's heart. His lover gasped and color returned to his skin.

Jeremy sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kol smiled. "All things considered, yes. What about you, love?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Argent? Are you absolutely sure that's what they said?" Allison asked into the phone. She paused as the person replied. "Well, I thought I was the last one. Listen…meet us at the pack house. I'll tell you everything."

Erica was waiting and as soon as Allison hung up the phone, she asked. "What happened?"

"Jeremy and Kol were attacked by hunters," Allison explained. "I think Gerard sent them."

"Are they alright?" Rebekah asked.

Allison nodded. "Apparently they shot Kol, but they're both fine. Jeremy killed the hunters."

Boyd shook his head. "I thought Gerard was dead."

Stiles sighed and threw his hands up. "Great! Lydia's trying to kill us and now crazy grandpa is back from the dead. Just too freaking perfect!"

"Uh, hey," Scott greeted awkwardly as he entered the living room.

"What do you want?" Isaac asked.

"I came back to apologize. I realize now that we're a pack and we need to stay together," Scott said.

"It's okay, Scott," Stiles said. "Just don't do that again."

Stiles nudged Isaac with his elbow and Isaac conceded. "Fine, we're good." He couldn't help but smile. "No more of your bullshit, though. We've got some problems."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Once they were back in the privacy of Isaac's bedroom, Stiles started kissing his boyfriend's neck. "You were so hot today."

"Oh yeah?" Isaac replied, snaking his arms around Stiles' waist and pulling him in closer. "What did I do so I can remember to do it more often?"

"How you went all sexy alpha male at the pack meeting," Stiles whispered against the werewolf's neck before planting a hungry kiss on his lips.

Isaac grabbed Stiles' ass and his vampire boyfriend wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist. Without disrupting the kiss, Isaac carried his boyfriend to the bed and landed on top of him, where they kissed and thrust against each other.

"Clothes," Isaac panted against Stiles' mouth. The vampire grinned and started pulling off his layers of shirts.

Everything came grinding to a halt when there was a knock on their door.

"Hopefully you're done fucking because Danny just woke up," Erica called from the other side.

"Damn it," a very sexually frustrated Isaac growled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

"What's going on?" Danny demanded desperately. "What did you do to me?" He clutched at his blood soaked shirt. "Why am I in a cell? Did you kidnap me?"

Isaac let his eyes flash red. "Be quiet."

"What are you?" Danny's voice was not much more than a terrified squeak.

"Well, Danny, you see…" Stiles tried to find a gentle way to tell him, but he finally just spit it out. "Isaac, Scott, Boyd, and Erica are werewolves."

"And you?" Danny was looking shell shocked.

"The rest of us are vampires," Stiles said.

"And why did you kidnap me?" At this point, Danny looked like he was trying to decide whether to cry or laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Erica asked gently.

Danny brought his knees up to his chest and clutched at his head, closing his eyes like he was trying to disappear. "At the party. Lydia was there. She was talking to me, telling me to…and I did what she said. I didn't want to. I don't know why I did it. I'm so sorry, Stiles."

Stiles smiled sympathetically. "Hey, no problem. It's all good. Uh, but there's one thing we've gotta talk about. The bite took so…"

"You're a werewolf now," Isaac said. "I'm sorry, Danny. I had to. You could've killed Stiles. I had to stop you. If you want to stay, you can be in my pack. If not, you'll be an omega and that's…well, you'd probably die."

"Can I just think?" Danny asked softly. "I just…I need time to think."

:::::::::::

Back in the living room, Allison and Rebekah were fussing over Kol and Jeremy, making sure they were alright. Scott was pacing back and forth. "This sounds just like Gerard," Scott said bitterly.

"Shouldn't the old man be dead?" Kol asked. "I thought you said he rejected the bite."

"I don't know," Allison said. "We never found his body, but…I mean, it's been two years."

"Hopefully we can track him down and kill him for good," Jeremy said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

After a few minutes of silence, Stiles started explaining everything to Danny. He talked about the Kanima and the alpha pack. With somewhat of a struggle, he explained the truth about the fire that had killed his father and Mr. Argent and how that had led to Derek and Peter's deaths. He explained how Lydia became a vampire and how Jackson had tried to kill Isaac.

"I'll join your pack," Danny said.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked. "Because if you try to play both sides, you'll get killed. If you say you're with us, you need to be one hundred percent with us."

"I promise," the boy swore.

"Welcome to the pack," Isaac said. He opened the cell door and smiled at his new beta. "We'll help you learn control. We're pack and we're in this together. It'll be alright, Danny."

"Thank you," Danny said. "I can't believe all of this was happening and I never knew. Especially…Ethan was part of the alpha pack…"

"Yeah, you have terrible taste," Isaac joked and Danny managed to laugh.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What a night, huh?" Allison said as she walked beside her boyfriend. They were making their way back to the Stilinski house since the pack house was starting to get crowded.

"Yeah," Scott replied, but he seemed distracted. "Hey, my mom hasn't returned my call…"

"Is she at your house?" Allison asked.

"She should be. She doesn't have work."

"We could go check on her," Allison suggested.

Scott looked relieved. "Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

When they arrived at the house, there was a black SUV in the driveway. "Shit," Scott muttered and rushed to open the door.

"Invite me in," Allison reminded him.

Scott was too focused on his mom. He finally found her, tied to a chair at the foot of the stairs. She was shaking her head and screaming against the gag in her mouth. Scott rushed to pull out the wadded up fabric. "Watch out, Scott!" she screamed as soon as she could talk, but it wasn't in time.

Scott's body jerked as a bullet tore into his shoulder. Allison was frantically trying to get into the house, but she couldn't without an invitation.

"Stop," Scott pleaded after the third shot.

"Don't worry, mutt," the hunter said. "Gerard said to capture, not kill."

"Someone please, let me in!" Allison shouted.

"Allison? Allison, you can come in!" Melissa yelled.

Allison wasted no time. In a flash, she was in the house pulling the gun away from the hunter. "Gerard is so disappointed in you," the hunter commented.

"Oh, shut up," Allison snapped. She let her vampire side show.

"You're a failure. Just like your father," the hunter said with a cruel smile.

Allison fought the urge to tear the man's throat out and instead she punched him so hard she heard his skull crack.

"Why didn't you invite me in?" Allison asked.

"I…I wanted to keep my house vampire free," Scott admitted.

"What do you mean?" Allison demanded. "Do you really think I would hurt your mom? I have control and so does Stiles."

"I don't know, Allison," Scott muttered. "I just…I've seen you guys kill people and sometimes you seem so…unstable. I didn't want to risk it."

"After everything we've been through, you still won't trust me?"

Scott looked at the dead hunter on the floor. "I mean…you just killed him, Allison."

"He was hurting you!" Allison was shaking with rage. "You know what? We'll just talk later. Untie your mom. I can't do it because apparently I'm unstable." She picked up the hunter's lifeless body and carried him out of the house.

"Allison! Wait," Scott pleaded. He'd really managed to screw up.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Melissa said.

Scott let his claws extend and used them to cut away the ropes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Stupid!" Allison said angrily, letting another arrow fly.

"You must be really angry at that tree," Stiles commented.

"Scott is such a…ugh!" She fired another arrow.

"Yeah, he can be sometimes," Stiles said. "But you know his intentions are good."

"Well, he better come up with a great apology!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lydia, you're not proving as useful as I thought you'd be," Gerard said. "You keep failing. Your ideas aren't working."

"I'll come up with something better," the girl responded, exiting the room with no trace of emotion on her face.

"What did you do to her?" Jackson demanded, passing Lydia as she left. He could tell right away that there was something off about her.

"She improved herself," Gerard explained. "Her emotions were in the way so she turned them off."

"Sick bastard," Jackson growled. His eyes flashed blue but before he could do anything, the old man sprung at him and used the element of surprise to knock him back.

"Immortality really is a wonderful thing," Gerard said.


	3. Bloody clubbing

**Thanks to Kitten2010 who did the wonderful editing job.**

* * *

Bloody summer

Chapter 3: Bloody clubbing

The music in the club was deafeningly loud and the place was packed. The crowd on the dance floor moved to the beat under the strobe lights, totally oblivious to the two new people standing at the edges of the action.

"See someone you like?" Stiles asked, leaning close to Allison's ear and speaking loudly to be heard over the music.

Allison sighed. "It doesn't matter at this point. Anyone will do."

::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::

"The supplies are running out," Allison said, letting the freezer door slam shut.

Stiles grunted in frustration. "The stuff at the pack house is running out too."

"We have to go to the next town over to get more," Allison said. "The new sheriff is setting up cameras all over the hospital. We can't go there anymore."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the new sheriff is a pain in the ass." He led the way upstairs.

"I need something to drink right now," Allison said, her voice tinged with worry as they entered the living room.

"Hey," Scott said from the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Allison asked. She was glad to see him, but she was straining not to show it. It had been a week since their fight and she wasn't ready to give in.

"I came to see you," Scott said. "I'm sorry.

"Scott, you really hurt me," she said. "I hate that you won't trust me."

"I know, I've been a jerk," Scott said. "I love you, and I swear-" Scott was cut off by a blur that sent him flying against the wall. His split lip started to heal almost immediately but a bit of blood still dripped out onto his hands. "What was that for?" he snapped.

Stiles appeared almost out of no where. "I told you I would punch you if you ever hurt her."

Allison couldn't help but let out a giggle at the two of them. She knew that no matter what, she'd always have Stiles looking out for her.

"Well, I gotta go," Stiles said. "I've got a sexy alpha waiting for me. You two be sure to use protection."

Allison fell into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny," Scott argued. "He's really strong now." Scott couldn't keep up the angry act for long though. It was good to see her laugh again.

:::::::::::Flashback end:::::::::::

"Hello there," a guy said as he sat next to Allison at the bar. "Want a drink?"

She gave a sensual smile and then leaned in close to him. "Actually, let's just go to the alley out back. I'm not thirsty."

The man's eyes went wide and then he chased after Allison as she started walking away.

Stiles laughed to himself. "She's evil."

"Who's evil?" Rebekah asked cheerfully.

Stiles flailed with surprise. "Sneaky bitch," he teased. She just chuckled.

"Aren't you going to bite someone?" she asked.

"Got it covered," he replied, sipping from his drink.

"I'm surprised Isaac isn't here," Rebekah said. They never would have admitted it, but the two of them had grown close over the last few months, bonding over their shared role. Isaac was the alpha of the wolf pack and Rebekah was unofficially the leader of the vampires.

Stiles shook his head. "It's Danny's first full moon. They're helping him work on control. We need him trained, after all."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't believe you're dragging me in to this," a tall blond guy said as they entered the club.

"Matt, lighten up," his brunette companion said.

"Tyler, I'm really not in the mood for this," Matt responded.

"Well, we agreed to help Sheriff Forbes move to this crappy town. We should at least have fun while we're here."

"Fine, you win," Matt said, following his friend to the bar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Go home, forget this," Allison compelled. Her lips were still stained with blood. The guy nodded and walked away from the vampire.

"Stop right there!" a woman called from behind Allison. The girl spun around to to see the new sheriff of Beacon Hills.

"Shit," Allison muttered as she ran away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I hope Allison doesn't take long," Stiles said. "I'd like to actually see my boyfriend tonight."

Rebekah laughed. "Pervert."

"Rebekah?" a male voice said.

"Matt?" Rebekah spun around. Her undead heart was fluttering at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked.

"I live here," she said, a cold grin covering her emotions quickly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"You know them?" Stiles asked, standing up.

"They're old friends," she explained.

"We're not friends," Tyler spat.

"I'm hurt to hear that," Rebekah mocked.

"We have to get out of here," Allison said, appearing behind the group. Rebekah smiled at the sight of her friend. She was ready to get away.

"Later, boys," she said as she stormed out of the club.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Looks like you've got it," Isaac said. He sat down next to Danny. "You found your anchor."

Danny nodded and the chains keeping him tethered to the wall rattled. "That was insane," he said. "Can you let me go now?"

Isaac winced with sympathy but shook his head. "I don't think so. It's just a precaution."

"You did great," Erica said, handing Danny a bottle of water. "Not like Scott though. He got control his first full moon."

"Well, not exactly," Scott said. "I was shot."

"I hate full moons," Isaac commented.

"You only hate this one because you can't be with Stiles," Erica teased and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, why can't you be more like your boyfriend who never talks?" Isaac fired back. Boyd rolled his eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wait, that Tyler guy is a hybrid?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, but stay away from him and the new sheriff. She knows about the supernatural," Jeremy warned.

"This is so messed up," Stiles said.

"Don't fight him," Rebekah ordered the two teens. They nodded their heads.

"It's like this," Jeremy said. "There are two types of werewolves. One is 'gifted', which is rare because they have the choice of shifting."

"Like Scott," Allison said.

Jeremy nodded.

"What's the other kind?" Stiles asked.

"The other type is 'cursed'. They don't have a choice. They have to shift on the full moon and it's painful for them. But...they can be turned into hybrids. Half-vampire, half-werewolf. It gives them the control. That's why Tyler was still human. A bite from this kind can kill a vampire, but it's not instant. It's a slow, agonizing death."

"You need to stay away from them," Rebekah warned. "Only Kol and I would be able to survive his bite and that's because we're Originals."

"Trust me, we'll stay as far away as possible. I didn't become immortal just to die," Stiles tried to joke, but it fell flat.

"We'll deal with Lydia and Gerard. Don't worry too much. Who was the other guy, though? Should we be worried about him?" Allison played with her hair as she spoke.

"He's Rebekah's old crush," Jeremy said with a smile to lighten the mood.

Rebekah didn't look amused. "He's completely human so don't hurt him."


	4. Bloody bonds

**Hey everyone, first of all i want to thank to Kitten2010 who did the amazing editing job.**  
**Second i want to announce that this story will probably go Hiatus, well that depends if you want to that i keep going i will, well enjoy :)**

* * *

Bloody summer

Chapter 4: Bloody bonds

Stiles stared at the cell phone vibrating in his hand, debating whether or not to answer it. This is the third time he'd gotten a call from a blocked number so he figured the only way to get them to stop would be to answer. He sighed and tapped the screen to accept the call.

"Hello?" he said. He heard the sound of familiar female laughter. "Lydia..."

"Hey, Stiles," she said.

"What the hell do you want?" he spat. The last thing he wanted was to deal with the worst mistake he'd ever made.

"That was pretty rude," Lydia mocked. "Where's the Stiles I know and ignore."

"What do you want?" Stiles asked through clenched teeth.

"I just called to say hi and tell you that tonight...it's on."

"I'm going to find you and put a stake through you pretty little heart," Stiles threatened.

Lydia laughed. "Oh, I don't think you will. I'm much, much smarter than you."

"Wanna bet?" Stiles huffed as he hung up. He wanted to throw the phone against the wall, but at the last minute stopped himself. Turning Lydia was an enormous mistake and he should have killed her a long time ago.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was already dark outside and the pack knew that Lydia could attack at any moment. Their only chance was to stay one step ahead of her. She might be a genius, but they were a team and together they could take her down.

"Let's divide ourselves in to teams," Rebekah suggested. "There should be a vampire with every group. Are we clear?" The others nodded in agreement.

"So...who's with who?" Erica asked, turning to Isaac for direction.

Isaac thought it over for a moment. "Allison will be with Erica and Boyd. Danny, you'll be with me and Rebekah since you're still new. Scott will be with Stiles."

"I'll go with Erica and Boyd," Stiles said. He and Scott hadn't talked for a week and Stiles was still hurt by Scott's lack of trust in him because he was a vampire.

"Stiles, I thought we were past all this," Scott said.

Erica rolled her eyes. "For the love of God, not this again. Just work it out and move on."

Rebekah nodded in agreement. "Stop being so stubborn and do it."

"Alright, let's go," Isaac said.

Jeremy hated only being able to buy groceries at night. Well, groceries really only meant booze, but still. He was glad they'd found a town to hide in though, that meant that they could finally start to settle down. Kol was finally started to relax and let him go out alone. While he was putting a bottle of a sweet red wine in his cart, someone put a hand on his shoulder and he violently shrugged it off.

"Whoa, Gilbert! Take it easy," Tyler said with a wide grin. "I never thought I'd see you here."

"Stalking me?" Jeremy accused.

"Why would I do that? I just wanted to talk about old times. I heard you're only in to Originals now."

Jeremy shrugged. "Maybe I just go for real men. Wish I could say the same about you."

"Well, you're a vampire now so you could probably handle me. I mean, not that you couldn't before but we could have so much more fun now."

"Get over yourself. You cheated on me with Caroline so go bother her and leave me alone." Jeremy forgot all about his shopping and left the store.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm glad you decided to give me a chance," Scott commented while they patrolled the woods.

"Don't get too excited. When Rebekah tells me to do something, I have to do it."

"Why is that?" Scott said. "Do you always have to do what she says?"

"It's called a sire bond. It happens when someone gives you something, like how Derek gave Isaac the bite. In our case, we wanted power and strength and she gave it to us by turning us. This is our way of being grateful I guess, but we don't really have a choice."

"You know I didn't really mean anything I said, right?" Scott said. "You know I was just upset about everything with my mom."

"I know," Stiles replied, offering a smile. "Best friends forever."

"Look who decided to come out and play," a female voice called from behind them.

They turned. "Lydia," Stiles sighed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I hope she actually shows up," Erica said. "I could be watching TV or doing something fun."

"Couldn't agree more," Allison replied.

"Well, well, if it isn't my lovely granddaughter," Gerard said as he appeared from the shadows.

"Gerard," Allison greeted coldly.

"I see you still have poor taste in friends," he said, eyeing Boyd and Erica. "However, that Martin girl turned out to be very useful."

"How are you still alive?" Erica asked.

"I struggled with the negative effects of the mountain ash for two years until I found out what happened to Derek hale. I had to come see for myself. I just happened to meet Lydia Martin and she did the rest." Gerard's eyes turned black and he smiled to show his fangs."This has been fun. It's a shame that I have to go." The old man rushed away with vampire speed.

"Holy shit," Allison sighed.

"Agreed," Erica said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Going so soon?" Tyler purred into Jeremy's ear as the younger boy was opening his car door.

"For the love of God, just get out of my way," Jeremy snapped. He punched the hybrid in the face and sent him flying against a wall of the dimly lit parking garage.

"Oh, so you want a fight, Gilbert? It's on." Tyler launched at Jeremy with flashing yellow eyes.

Jeremy dodged the attack, but Tyler didn't relent and he was able to slam the vampire against the wall. He bit Jeremy's neck hard and smirked. "Let's see if you can survive that."

Jeremy touched he would and winced. It wasn't healing. He was going to die.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Howling for help? That's pathetic even for you," Lydia mocked.

"Shut up and fight," Stiles snapped. "Don't be a coward." He fired his gun again, but missed. Lydia hadn't stopped moving.

"You're angry, Stiles," Lydia said. "You should just turn it all off. I did and it feels amazing."

"I deal with my emotions, I don't need to block them," he said. "Besides, you're still just a newbie."

"You still haven't killed me," she teased.

"True, but you can't use your senses correctly yet," Scott said. Right on cue, an arrow pierced through her shoulder and she screamed.

"You're smart, Lydia, but we have each other," Isaac said as they all stepped out of their hiding places. Allison followed with her bow still in hand. "You fell for our trap."

"Lydia..." Danny reached out as if to help her.

"Don't," Isaac said. Danny stopped instantly.

"I can still kill you all," Lydia snarled. She could hardly get up before Allison grabbed her from behind to keep her in place.

"Maybe I should just kill you now," Stiles said.

"Please don't," Danny pleaded. "She was our friend."

"He might be right," Boyd said. "We could find out more. She's working with Gerard."

"Well, we'll make you talk and then I'll kill you," Stiles whispered.

Isaac snapped Lydia's neck to keep her quiet and Allison filled them in on everything she knew about Gerard.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kol!" Jeremy called as he stumbled in to the house.

"What happened to you?" Kol asked. He put his arms around Jeremy and kept him upright.

"It was Tyler...he bit me," Jeremy whispered. "I'm gonna die, Kol."

Kol pressed his lips to his lover's forehead. "You won't. I'll save you. I promise."


	5. Bloody questions

**Thanks to kitten2010 who edited this.**

* * *

****Bloody Summer

Chapter 5: Bloody questioning

Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes had been hoping for a semi-normal life. It was the whole reason she'd left her hometown. It seemed she wasn't capable of normal because soon there were reports of thefts from blood banks and she knew what that meant. Vampires were everywhere it seemed. She really didn't hate vampires, that would've been very hypocritical since her daughter was one. She was content to live and let live, but when vampires were hurting people she had to do something. She only wished that she'd been able to see the face of the vampire behind the night club.

There was a knock at her office door. "Come in," she said. She folded her hands on her desk and looked at the two young men who had come to visit her. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Stiles Stilinski," one of the boys said. "My dad used to be the sheriff here."

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said sincerely. "I've heard great stories about your father. He was a good sheriff. But...is there a reason you're here?"

"I think that we might be able to help each other," the tall teen said. His eyes flashed red for a moment and the sheriff reached for her gun.

"We don't want to hurt you," Stiles said. He moved quickly to grab her wrist.

"What do you want?" she demanded. "I'll scream. Someone will come."

"Please don't," Stiles said, releasing her arm as a show of goodwill. He sat down and his companion followed. "Look, here's the deal. I'm a vampire and my boyfriend here, Isaac, he's the alpha of the local pack of werewolves."

Isaac waved and smiled uncertainly. "Hi, there."

"What do you want from me?" the sheriff asked.

"We just wanted to ask you a few things," Stiles said.

"Where is Tyler Lockwood?" Isaac asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Elizabeth asked, trying to stay calm.

"He attacked a friend of mine," Stiles said. "I'm supposed to find him."

"Who did he attack?" Elizabeth was shocked. "He's a good kid. Don't hurt him."

"He attacked my friend Jeremy for no reason," Stiles snapped. "Now he's dying. Sorry, that doesn't sould like a good kid to me."

"Jeremy? Does he happen to be a Gilbert?" Liz wondered if it was possible that Elena's little brother had ended up in Beacon Hills.

"I can't tell you," Stiles said, remembering Rebekah's orders.

"We just want to know where we can find him," Isaac pressed on.

"He was staying at my house to help me move in. He's leaving tonight." Liz tried to stay as vague as possible.

"Take us there," Stiles tried to compel.

Liz was still wearing her vervain necklace, but decided to play along for the moment until she could figure out what Stiles and Isaac wanted from Tyler.

"Look who's awake," Erica said, watching the girl in the basement cell start to come to.

"Let me out," Lydia demanded.

"You don't look so good," Erica commented, ignoring the vampire's demand. Lydia's skin was going pale and dry from the lack of blood.

"I'm going to kill you," the vampire warned.

"You're getting angry, so I guess you do still feel things," the blonde said. That was a good sign. Stiles explained that the first step to making Lydia turn her humanity on again was to make her feel angry or scared.

"I don't need emotions," Lydia replied, fangs bared.

"Those don't scare me," Erica said, showing her claws. "I have these."

"Come closer, we'll see who's best," Lydia taunted.

Erica laughed and put her arm inside the cell. Lydia wasted no time sinking her fangs into the werewolf's wrist, only to pull back choking a second later. "Vervain," Erica explained as she cleaned her wrist. The wound was already healed.

"Bitch," Lydia spat. She sunk to the floor and fought to stay awake.

"That's a compliment," Erica said. "Now, are you going to tell me where Gerard is or are we going to have some fun?" She pulled a gun from her belt and took aim.

"Go to hell," Lydia snapped.

"Torture it is, then," Erica laughed as she fired a shot into Lydia's shoulder.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

"Where's Kol?" Allison asked, sitting next to Scott on the big couch in Kol's house.

Scott took his girlfriend's hand and laced their fingers together to help calm her.

"He went to Mystic Falls to get a cure for Jeremy," Rebekah explained.

They all glanced at the other couch, where Jeremy was sweating and writhing in pain. They didn't say anything, just watched helplessly as he suffered. The bite on his neck was looking worse and worse.

"I don't want to watch this," Scott whispered as he stood and walked toward the vampire.

"Scott?" Allison said, raising an eyebrow.

Scott put his hand on Jeremy's forehead and gasped as he started to siphon some of the pain away. The veins in his arms turned black and his eyes glowed golden. He pulled away and stumbled. Allison raced to help him stay standing.

"What did you do?" Rebekah asked, amazed that Jeremy was now sleeping almost peacefully.

"I took some of his pain," Scott explained. "I can't take all of it, but that should help him rest."

"Thank you," Rebekah said, pulling her buzzing cell phone out of her pocket. "Stiles and Isaac have found Tyler."

"Do you want me to go?" Allison asked.

"Stay with Jeremy," the blonde girl said. "I'll go help them."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tyler," the sheriff called. "I need you to come out." She'd driven Stiles and Isaac to her house out in the country side, far away from anyone. She was starting to regret the isolated location.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked as he stepped outside.

"Here he is," she said, but she was talking to no one. Isaac and Stiles were gone.

"They were just here," she muttered.

"What's going on?" the hybrid asked.

"Two boys came to my office, told me to bring them to you. A vampire and..." A long howl interrupted her words.

"What the hell?" Tyler sighed. His eyes turned yellow and two more howls joined the first. The hybrid looked around for the source of the sound. "Get inside," he said to the sheriff.

She had no time to escape. Stiles appeared at her side and grasped her arm to keep her in place.

"Let her go," Tyler demanded. He was about to attack when a werewolf with red eyes came out from the trees, leaving claw marks and a bit on his abdomen.

"God," Tyler groaned, trying to stand up but the wolf let out a low warning growl.

"Tyler!" Matt called as he came out of the house to see what was happening. "Let them go!"

Stiles released the woman. She tried to grab her gun, but two more werewolves appeared (Danny and Boyd) and she thought better of it.

"You've been a bad dog, Tyler," Rebekah said as she joined the werewolves. "You can let him go, Isaac."

The werewolf shifted back to his human form, but his clothes were a bit worse for the wear and Stiles smiled at the sight.

"What do you want?" Tyler spat as Rebekah planted her foot on his stomach.

"You bit Jeremy," she replied.

"Rebekah, please," Matt attempted to reason with her. "Just let him go."

Rebekah was distracted. Matt was her weakness. Tyler sensed the shift in her attention and used it to his advantage. He sent Rebekah flying and she crashed on top of the sheriff's car.

"You won't get away," Stiles said as he shot straight through Tyler's heart.

"Is he dead?" Isaac asked. Tyler's skin was turning gray and his body was limp.

"No, he's not, but he'll stay like that until we take the bullet out," Stiles explained.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Kol was nervous. For the first time in 1000 years, he felt unsure of himself. He tightened his grip on the stake in his hand and opened the door.

"Hello, brother," he greeted.


	6. Bloody Hybrids

**Thanks to kitten2010 who edited this. **

**Don't forget to review.**

Bloody summer

Chapter 6: Bloody cure

For the first time in a thousand years, Kol felt unsure of himself. He was nervous as he tightened his grip on the stake in his hand and opened the door. "Hello, brother," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Niklaus roared unhappily. "You're not welcome here!"

"Why all the yelling?" Kol replied with one of his typical smirks. "I just decided to pay you a little visit."

"What do you want, Kol?" the blue eyed man asked. "Tell me before I rip your heart out."

Kol nodded. "Yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that a million times."

"Kol," Klaus snapped.

"I need your blood," Kol blurted out.

"Why would you need that?" the older asked, slowly approaching his brother.

"You're the original hybrid, your blood can cure a werewolf bite," Kol replied, keeping his expression neutral.

"Why should I help you?" the hybrid wondered out loud, pausing for a second. "Last time I saw you, you ran away with the hunter and took away any chance of finding a cure for the doppelganger."

"Maybe because we're family," Kol responded, a sarcastic smile on his lips.

"Try again," Klaus said, circling his brother slowly.

"What about an exchange?" Kol suggested. "You give a pint of your blood and I'll give you this..." He revealed the stake.

"The white oak stake," Klaus murmured. "The only weapon that can kill us. Why would you hand this over to me? Why would you take that risk?"

"Do we have a deal?" Kol asked impatiently.

Klaus laughed. "Well, who would have thought that Kol Mikaelson, the most viscous original, would be in love with a former hunter?"

Kol struggled to keep himself calm while his brother mocked him.

Finally, Klaus extended his hand. "We have a deal."

"Excellent," Kol said. In a blink, he stabbed the hybrid in the stomach with the stake. Klaus roared angrily. "I know how your deals usually go, brother," Kol explained, snapping his neck. "Just buying time," he said to himself as he started collecting Klaus's blood.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

"Stop!" Lydia screamed.

Erica hadn't stopped shooting her, except to snap her neck to remove the bullets. When she woke up, it would start all over again.

"Turn your humanity on," Erica demanded. This had been going on for hours with no luck.

"Want some help?" Stiles asked, appearing seemingly from nowhere.

"Don't do that," Erica snapped, startled by his sudden presence.

"Any progress?" the vampire asked.

"No, she's still doing the emotionless bitch thing," Erica answered.

"Lydia, would you rather play with me?" Stiles asked with a feral smile.

"Fuck you," Lydia snapped, fighting to stay awake.

"That's not nice," Stiles said as he opened the cell door and stepped inside.

"What are you doing?" Erica asked.

"Erica, maybe some claw action will make her talk," Stiles suggested. Erica gave him a wolfish grin and stepped inside the cell with her claws extended. Stiles grabbed Lydia by the neck. "Where's Gerard?" he questioned.

"Bite me," she spat.

"Cat Woman, go for it," Stiles said.

Erica slowly pressed her claws to Lydia's face, the drops of blood dripping from cuts that didn't heal because she hadn't fed in so long. "You might want to listen to Batman," Erica said.

Stiles released his hold on the girl and she fell to the ground. "I have an idea," he said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

Tyler woke up gasping for air. He looked around, but didn't recognize where he was. "What the hell?" he mumbled. He noticed that his shirt was gone and there was drying blood on his chest.

"Welcome back," Rebekah greeted as she slowly approached him.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked as he stood up to face her.

"Me? Nothing," she said. "I just have to keep you here until my brother decides what to do about you biting his boyfriend."

"Where am I?" Tyler asked.

"That's not your biggest problem at the moment," Isaac said as he entered the room with Boyd and Danny following.

Tyler launched at Rebekah, but she easily grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "You're being a bad boy, Tyler," she mocked. They hybrid tried to free himself, but her grip was so strong that he could hear his bones cracking. "Now, Isaac!"

Tyler felt a sharp pain in his back, but it didn't last too long. His body went limp and his skin started to turn grey. Isaac had staked him in the heart.

"Wait, you said we weren't supposed to kill him!" Danny exclaimed in shock.

"He's not dead," Rebekah said. "The wooden stakes don't work on hybrids. It'll just keep him like this. If we wanted to kill him, we'd have to rip his heart out or cut off his head."

Isaac's phone rang and he smiled as he pulled it out of his pocket and answered. "Hey, sexy," he greeted his boyfriend.

"Isaac, I need you and Rebekah to come to the pack house," Stiles said. "I think I know how to make Lydia turn on her humanity."

"Sure, we'll be there in a bit," he said.

"Great! Love you," Stiles replied.

"Love you," Isaac said before ending the call. He gestured toward Rebekah. "We need to go. Boyd, Danny, you two stay here and watch him. Don't remove that stake."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do you think Kol will make it?" Allison wondered. She watched Jeremy sleeping fitfully.

"I'm sure he will," Scott reassured her, even if his voice wasn't very confident. "Were you guys close?" he asked.

Allison nodded. "Yes. He understood us so perfectly. I just hope that Kol gets here soon."

"No need to cry," a British voice said soothingly. Allison and Scott stood up in surprise when they heard the door slam shut. Kol was in the room with a cooler in his hands. He opened it and extracted a small vial of blood.

He knelt down beside Jeremy. "Wake up, love," he whispered. Jeremy's eyes open and he made a pitiful sound. "Drink this." Kol put the vial to the younger vampire's lips and tilted it. As he drank, Jeremy started to heal. The wound on his neck faded, his color returned.

"How did you make it back so fast?" Allison asked.

Kol helped Jeremy move to a sitting position. "The perks of being a vampire. I took a private jet."

"I love you," Jeremy said, kissing Kol hard.

"I think we should go," Allison said.

"Please, let's get out of here before they start having sex in front of us," Scott agreed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

"So why did you need Rebekah?" Isaac asked.

"She never took her compulsion away," Stiles explained. "Lydia has to do what she says, regardless of if her emotions are blocked or not."

"So what did you need me for?" Isaac asked.

"I thought we'd have some fun in the meantime," Stiles said, using his vampire speed to slam his lover against the nearest wall.

"You always have the best ideas," Isaac commented. Stiles smiled smugly and pressed his lips to Isaac's neck.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hello, Lydia," Rebekah said. She nodded at Erica to open the cell.

"My day keeps getting better," Lydia said sarcastically.

"I thought we were friends," the blonde vampire said as she pressed a hand to her chest, miming shock and hurt.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to turn your humanity on," Rebekah ordered.

Lydia's face stayed emotionless for a few seconds and then her eyes widened and tears started leaking down her cheeks.

Her raging sobs echoed in the entire forest.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Liz was pacing back and forth in her house. She couldn't believe she'd let them take Tyler. She didn't know what to do.

"You have to calm down," Matt said.

"I just can't," she said, but a knock on the door interrupted her. "Grab the shotgun from the kitchen," she whispered to Matt. He didn't hesitate to follow her orders.

"Who is it?" she asked, peeping through the window.

"My name is Gerard Argent," an elderly man said. "I have information about the vampires, who took that boy, they are extremely dangerous I need your help, Sheriff. I have an address."

That was enough for her to open the door.


	7. Bloody situarions

**Big thanks to Kitten2010 who beta-ed this chapter, you're amazing and it's been a pleasure working with you.**

**So an announce this story will be on hiatus until I found a new beta or until I am way more ahead with my story "Glowing Eyes" (feel free to check it out) whichever comes first, anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to comment**

Bloody summer

Chapter 7: Bloody situations

"Will you please stop crying?" Erica snapped. Lydia had been crying ever since waking up from her emotionless state. It was putting the pack on edge.

"Maybe this will cheer you up?" Allison tossed a little box toward the sobbing girl.

Lydia opened the box and found her daylight ring. "Why are you giving me this?" she asked, drying her tears with the back of her hand.

"Because we need to know where Gerard is," Scott explained.

Lydia shrugged. "He was in an old warehouse, not far from here, but he moves every few days."

"Perfect, you're pretty much useless," Rebekah muttered to herself, not really caring that everyone could still hear her.

"I'm sorry for the things I did," Lydia said softly.

Stiles stopped her from talking. "Like I haven't heard that before," he snapped. "I should have just killed you a long time ago."

"Not right now," Allison warned. "What happened with Gerard?"

"He followed us after Isaac kicked us out of town. He was dying and he threatened our parents so I had to turn him. He still has Jackson, so I did what he said."

"We can help you get to Jackson, but in exchange you have to help us take down Gerard," Isaac said.

She nodded. "I promise."

"If you stab us in the back, I'll put a stake through you," Stiles warned.

"Stiles, I don't think threats are helping," Scott said carefully, sensing that Lydia was getting very nervous.

Stiles grumbled to himself, but tried to calm down.

Isaac pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen. His eyes went wide. "Boyd just texted me. The sheriff is at Stiles' house with Gerard."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

"Where is that bloody mutt?" Kol asked, watching as Jeremy dressed himself.

"Tyler is in Stiles' house. We could go now if you want. I'm feeling better."

Kol smiled with a predatory gleam in his eye. "Sure, love. I'm in the mood for killing."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

"I didn't sign up for this," Danny said nervously, watching from the window as the sheriff, Gerard, and a blond guy approached the house like they were ready to attack.

"I texted Isaac," Boyd said. "The others will be here soon."

"Like seriously...I didn't ask for any of this," the Hawaiian boy muttered, but suddenly he had a realization. "He can't come in without an invitation!"

Boyd shook his head. "Every owner of this house is technically dead."

"Shit," Danny cursed. "What about him?" He gestured to Tyler's unconscious form.

"Just leave him there."

"I'm gonna wake him up," Danny said, gripping the stake to pull it out but Boyd caught him by the wrist.

"Don't do that," he growled, his eyes glowing.

"It's probably him they want," Danny said. "We could get away."

"Really? You're going to try to run?" Stiles said as he entered the room with some of the other vampires.

"Danny," Lydia whispered, rushing to hug her friend.

"Nice moment and all, but we need to know what we're gonna do about crazy grandpa," Stiles said.

"They've been out there for a while now, but they're just watching," Boyd said.

"He probably wants all of us here," Allison suggested.

"We need to do something," Stiles said, making his way out the front door. The others followed after him.

"Mr. Stilinski," Gerard greeted. "It's good to see you again."

"Cut the crap," Stiles replied. "What do you want?"

"Where's Tyler?" Liz shouted.

"You should lower your voice, sheriff. The neighbors might hear," Jeremy said as he and Kol arrived.

Matt looked shocked. "Jeremy?" he whispered.

"You shouldn't have listened to him," Allison said, pointing to Gerard.

"Did he tell you that he made me turn him so he could hunt werewolves and vampires for eternity?" Lydia asked, feeling furious. "Because that's a lie. He was just afraid of dying.

"Don't let them fool you, they are dangerous," the old man said to the sheriff.

"You're a vampire?" Liz backed away from the old man. He didn't have to answer, his black eyes were proof enough.

"Where's Jackson?" Lydia demanded.

Gerard just laughed and in her rage, Lydia attacked him. He managed to dodge her and send her flying backwards with a hard blow to the chest. While everyone was distracted by Lydia, Gerard vanished.

"Where did he go?" Allison asked.

"We shouldn't underestimate him," Stiles said. "I'll call Scott and Isaac."

"Matt, Liz, you two should get inside. We have some things to discuss," Rebekah said.

"And after that I'll decide what to do with the mutt," Kol said, following them inside.

"Where's Tyler?" Allison exclaimed once they were inside.

Boyd sighed. "Danny," he said. "He took his chance to escape while we were busy with Gerard. He must have taken Tyler with him."

"This day keeps getting better and better," Stiles muttered.


End file.
